It's Gonna Be Me
by Oceanserpent
Summary: Relena and Heero, together again? *Song fic*
1. Recollections and Surprises

"It's Gonna Be Me" Part One: Recollections and Surprises  
  
***  
  
Relena Peacecraft paced the confines of her office in the Sank Kingdom. This office, this sanctuary, where she reigns peaceably over her subjects and students at her pacifist institution, offers control over everything of her concern. Almost everything. There are two things of her concern she can not control and wishes it not so. One thing is the Romefellar Foundation and their military ferocity. The second concern, of which she feels for deeply, truly, is the control of Heero Yuy's whereabouts. And his heart.  
  
Heero Yuy. Relena stopped pacing and gazed longingly at the unwavering starry sky. He was somewhere. Unknown. He was somewhere. Alone. It had been so long since she last set eyes on his cool features and his steady gaze was felt, like a growing flame in her heart, on her face, her features. "Where are you, Heero Yuy? Are you in space, where I least want you? Have you returned to Earth, returned to me?" Relena wondered aloud to the blinking eyes of the black space above her. "Will you ever feel this way of me? I will break through your shell of pain and loneliness. I will make you feel love. I will get to you. When you love, it's going to be me."  
***  
  
You might've been hurt babe  
That ain't no lie  
You've seen them all come and go, oh  
I remember you told me  
That it made you believe in  
No one, no cry  
Maybe that's why  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Relena awoke to Paegan, her loyal servant, gently shaking her into consciousness. She blinked sleepily into the midmorning light, filtered onto her face by the crystal glass doors of her balcony. As she woke more, although slowly, she noticed that her balcony doors were open, and that her ivory curtains were undulating ever so slowly from a gentle sea breeze, as were the flimsy, sheet-like hangings draped around her bed. After what seemed an interminable time, she came fully awake. "Umm, yes Paegan? What's the matter?" She asked, still somewhat groggy.  
  
"Miss Relena, we have two new students. Two male students. If I'm correct with my information from Captain Noin, both are sixteen. One young man is from Asia, the second of which is from Japan. I have set out an outfit I believe to be suitable for your meeting with them." Paegan explained simply. "Was I wrong to wake you?"  
  
"No, of course not. I will meet with them immediately. Did they arrive during the night?" Relena said, throwing off her silky ivory sheets and ivory silk down comforter.  
  
"Yes, Miss Relena. I shall wait for you outside." Paegan replied, before he turned and left, shutting the silver inlaid wooden double doors behind him.   
  
Relena walked over to the balcony. She stood with her hands on the railing, taking in the breathtaking view of her institution and her country's beautiful coast. Her thin, soft, almost transparent, spaghetti-strap silver nightgown, fluttered gently against the bare skin it hardly concealed, as the sea breeze tugged and twisted at the edges. Her golden hair played along with the breeze, and curled around in front of her violet eyes, obscuring her vision of peace. She sighed and padded silently on bare feet over to her mirror and the clothes hung beside it that Paegan had set out. She glanced at the clothes as she slipped off her nightgown and began putting on her more intimate apparel. She took a double take at the chosen outfit as she clipped the back of her bra. Relena had been expecting her mauve and white school uniform to be awaiting her dressing, but that was certainly not what was hung beside her mirror. The dress her eyes beheld was the softest of ivory color, floor length, with a low square neck and short sleeves. The top half of the dress fit snugly, while the lower half flowed beautifully. Circling the waist of the stunning ivory dress, was a strip of lavender cloth the color of her eyes. It was unbroken in front, but in back it crisscrossed and tapered down to flow with the rest of the dress. The neckline had similar lavender trim, but remained unbroken. She finished dressing in her intimates and stepped into the dress. The material was cool and comfortable on Relena's skin. She smiled. Even though she liked the dress, why all the fuss for two new students? Why were they so important? Oh, well, Relena sighed. Time to go...   
  
Relena jumped as two women walked in. "Who are you?" She demanded, startled.   
  
"We're sorry to disturb you, Princess Relena. We have been asked to style your hair and apply a little cosmetic." Said one of the women, obviously the hairdresser, for she had scissors and a comb in her hand.   
  
"Oh. All right. Go ahead then, and get it over with. I have a meeting to conduct, a country to run, a war to prevent, and a school to oversee." Relena said, resigned, sitting down in front of her wood and inlaid silver detail vanity chest and mirror. "Get to work, please."  
  
"Yes, Princess. We'll be done in a snap." The two women set to work. Relena ignored them until they were finished, puzzling over the supposed necessity of glamour for this simple meeting. "Finished. What do you think, Princess?" The women asked, obviously pleased with themselves.  
  
Miss Relena looked in the mirror and blinked. Her hair was down, with two curls lining her face, and a crown of braids atop her head; lavender ribbons and diamonds were woven into the braids. The cosmetic artist had painted her lips with a pale, shimmery lip-gloss, and given her a splash of glittery lavender on her eyelids. "Well, this is interesting. Very nice." Relena said, giving herself an appraising eye. She looked at herself again in the mirror.  
  
"Miss Relena, you have a meeting to conduct with two gentlemen." Said Paegan, now standing in the doorway.  
  
"Of course, but, Paegan, why all the fuss?" Relena asked, letting her puzzlement show.  
  
"I assumed that you would want to look especially good for these young men." He explained.  
  
"But why? There is no reason..." Relena trailed off as Paegan opened the large doors to her office.  
  
Standing there, gazing out a crystal, floor-to-ceiling window, were two young men. One turned to her and said, "Hello, Princess Relena. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner." He was sixteen, as Paegan had said, and he had pale blonde hair and limpid blue eyes.   
  
The other boy, Relena dreamt about constantly. He had dark brown hair, and cobalt eyes. He turned and laid a steady gaze on her. "Hello, Relena."  
  
"Heero!" Relena exclaimed.  
  
***  



	2. The Meeting

"It's Gonna Be Me" Part Two: The Meeting  
  
***  
  
Paegan gently shut the double doors behind Princess Relena. "I hope I have chosen the right outfit for her..." Paegan murmured as he walked away from the sanctuary office.   
  
***  
  
I can't believe it...Heero...He's here...But...No. He's in... Space? Relena thought, wide eyed at the sight of the boy she had dreamt about for over a year now. The boy, no, the young man who had haunted her dreams, night and day, was there before her. "Heero Yuy? Ah, may I ask what brings you here to my pacifist nation?" she asked, trying to regain her composure. Relena Peacecraft! Snap out of it! You are a Princess, the heir to the Sank Kingdom. Stop gawking at some silly crush! You have work to do! Relena resisted the urge to sigh. He's so handsome...Gorgeous...Adorable...What am I doing? Relena snapped back to attention just in time to see Heero raise a questioning eyebrow. How humiliating...  
  
***  
  
So, Heero thought, He didn't tell her whom she was meeting. I'm surprised. Paegan has kept very little from Relena for as long as I have known him. Heero was noticing all of this with one eyebrow raised. He was rather amused at the dreamy look Relena had taken on not a moment ago. Too bad she snapped out of it so fast...I wonder what she was thinking about...Don't start Heero. You were gonna kill her, remember? Yes...  
  
***  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner watched all of this with pure, innocent curiosity. Is there something between them? Are they an... What is it...Item? Interesting combination, these two. Heero, the rebel, the warship pilot, the soldier. Relena, the princess, the pacifist, the innocent. Well...Relena at least has some feelings for Heero. I can tell that much...Quatre remained silently watching.  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Yuy, have you come to live peacefully, or have you come to ruin my nation with war, like the Romefellar Foundation?" Relena asked, doing everything she could to keep her composure. She was unbelievably self-conscious of her clothes, even though she knew the beautiful ivory dress looked fine. Is he going to answer? Why do I want to kiss him so badly?  
  
***  
  
"Well, Relena, I have come here at the request of my comrade, Quatre. I won't be staying long," he said smoothly. "And never compare me, or put me, or class me next to the Romefellar Foundation again." he added, his voice as cold and hard as the frailest ice in all the universe. Romefellar, ugh. I'm nothing like them...  
  
***  
  
"Excuse me, Princess Relena, I have requested that we stay in this kingdom as peace enforcers, not warriors. I'm sure that my friend -- err, our friend -- Mr. Yuy here, will probably continue to carry out his wonderfully covert operations, missions, whatever you wish to call them. We have met with Captain Noin and she seems to think us staying here for a short while wouldn't be a problem. I, too, have a Gundam. I will use it to protect your country-"  
  
"Really, Mr. Winner. A Gundam to protect a pacifist nation?" Relena stated, clearly miffed by the idea.  
  
"Well, yes. A Gundam is a symbol to stand behind and it shines full of strength. What could be the problem? Our Gundams are fighting for peace are they not?" Quatre stated, looking as innocent as he could manage without melting into a kitten.   
  
"Wrong, Quatre. The Gundams were made to fight, what the pilot uses them for is what they fight for. If the pilot fights to just fight, then so does the Gundam. If the pilot fights for a cause, like peace, so does the Gundam." Heero added, looking straight at Quatre with a look that left no room for argument. Please...Pacifism...It's useless...Relena... Heero looked at Relena in her stunning dress. He hadn't noticed it until now. Wow...I've never seen her like this before. She looks amazing...She looks beautiful...What am I saying? I can't feel like this! What is happening to me? Heero shook his head lightly from side to side, trying to clear away the uncalled for romantic thoughts and feeling that had entered his head and his...heart. Do I even have a heart? No, I'm a warrior. I'm not like Quatre. I haven't retained my innocence through all this fighting. It was stolen long ago...  
  
"Heero? Heero, are you all right? Is something wrong?" Relena asked. Heero looked up into her face, startled.  
  
"Yes," he said, "I'm fine. I always am." With that, he left the office without another word or explanation.  
  
***  
  
I just walked out on Relena...She has always believed in me...Do I owe her an explanation? No, Heero thought bitterly, I owe her nothing. I owe no one. What has she ever done for me? Absolutely nothing. She's always in the way...  
  
***  
  
Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what  
It's gonna be me  
  
***  
  
"What was that all about?" Relena asked a stunned Quatre. Relena was just as stunned. What happened? Why did he walk out like that? "Is there something I missed? This is my office and I rarely miss anything."  
  
"No, Princess Relena, you didn't miss anything. Neither did I. I think Heero's thoughts changed to another event. I don't believe he wanted to dwell on it in here." Quatre replied, still watching the shut inlaid silver double doors of the office.  
  
Relena watched those doors too. She was silently hoping, praying, begging, for Heero to walk back in. What happened? she asked herself again. What upset him? "Well, Quatre, I should show you to a room and then around the grounds of the palace. I would be pleased if you would stay on the palace grounds. You and Heero both are welcome to stay here in my kingdom for as long as you wish. Let's hope there is no reason for you to protect my kingdom." Relena said. Relena and Quatre both gazed out the floor-to-ceiling crystal windows of the Sank Kingdom's ruler's office at the beautiful, and peaceful, coastal setting before them. Let that peace rub off on our actions... "This way." Relena said, sadly turning her face away from the peaceful vision for the second time that morning. She walked over and opened one of the double doors that led to the outside hallway. She sighed and walked down a staircase of winding stairs of burgundy carpeting and silvery decor toward the south wing of the pacifist institution, saying hello to a few of her students, with Quatre trailing behind.  
  
***  
  
Heero stared absently at his Gundam. Machines...They're the lucky ones...They have no emotions...Nothing can get in the way of their missions. Heero glared jealously around him at his Gundam. It sat there, waiting, beckoning, for him to jump in and take it somewhere. Somewhere to destroy, somewhere to devastate, somewhere to kill, murder. Murder...Is that how they got me away from my mother? Did they murder her? Will I ever know? Do I care? I don't know...I'm confused... I'm scared... Heero Yuy, ice cold, frigid, cruel, heartless and soulless Gundam pilot, sat in the cockpit of Wing Zero, his Gundam, and cried.  
  
***  
  
Heero cried for a very long time. He sat there, first in the cockpit of his Gundam, then in the hand, curled up like a feeble little child, crying for the first time that he could remember. And the tears wouldn't stop. All the pain, the suffering, the merciless killing, all the withheld emotions came flooding to the surface. And with it came questions. Who is my mother? Is Dr. J my father? Why do I continually save Relena? What hold does she have on me? What is love? The questions rose in Heero's mind, overtaking him until they flooded out in the form of tears. The only reason they overflowed like the waterfalls of the Sank Kingdom was because there was no one there to answer any of his questions. Heero had no one.  
  
*** 


	3. Confrontation

"It's Gonna Be Me" Part Three: Confrontation  
  
***  
  
Relena stood on her balcony overlooking both the beautiful coasts of her kingdom and the rich forest by its shores. Where are you, Heero? What happened? What's wrong? Relena sighed, and walked back into her quarters and shut the balcony doors gently. Relena thought for a moment. Where would Heero go? He would go to his Gundam! Of course! And his Gundam would be in the forest! I have to go talk to him...See what's wrong...See what I can do... Her thoughts trailed off as she slipped on a long, thick white jacket over her thin nightgown. She quietly slipped on her shoes and then out into the silent and sleeping hall of the institution.  
  
Relena followed the same burgundy and silver stairs down that she had when showing Quatre his room earlier in the day, right after Heero had left so abruptly. She opened one of the giant doors leading to the front steps of the institution. After she shut the massive white door, she quickly and stealthily ran down the hundred or so steps to the street level past the black iron gates to the institution. Once past those, she headed straight for the forest.  
  
***  
  
Quatre stared out his window at the steps Relena Peacecraft had fled down. She's looking for Heero, he thought. Of course...She can't leave him alone. She can't see him hurting. Quatre smiled. I wonder what she will find? Will she find him, just sitting there, working on Zero? Will he be gone, off on a mission? Will she even find him? Will he greet her? Will he turn her away? Oh well, I'll find out in the morning. Quatre resolved to go looking for her and take Heero with him if she wasn't back by morning.  
  
***  
  
A woman knelt over him gently singing. She sang for as long as he remained awake. When the sleepy little boy had finally slipped into dreamland, it happened. A scream, then another, as the bouncing baby boys family was cut down. Another scream, and another. Then, "Run, Carrie, run! Get our son out of here! Save him!" Then another scream. The words shouted and the last scream were that of the child's father. A crying woman ran into the baby's room. The boy had woken and was crying, scared by the screams and the carnage happening around him. The beautiful mother scooped him up in her arms and sang through her tears, locked in the nursery with no way out, "Hush little baby, don't say a word...". The door caved in, and the woman screamed as she was cut down by a man with imbedded glasses and a metal claw instead of a left hand. The baby boy howled and tears poured down his tiny little face. The sinister man picked up the baby and said, "He will do nicely. He will become the perfect soldier. Hush child, you will cry no more after this night." With that he left, and the authorities arrived to find a slaughter of all but one. The bouncing baby boy who would be bouncy no more...  
  
***  
  
Heero was tossing and turning in his sleep when Relena found him, curled in a feeble position in the hand of Wing Zero. He tossed and turned and cried out in his sleep. The moonlight fell across his face and the path marked out by the salty tears he had shed glowed like sorrowful fallen stars on his sleeping features. Relena climbed up onto the hand of the Gundam. She looked up and saw the Gundam watching her with a silent stare saying, Hurt him not. Relena knelt down and gently brushed away a lock of hair in his face. She sighed. I wonder what he's dreaming of... Relena pushed gently on Heero's shoulder. He cried out as if in intense agony or as though being utterly terrified was all he had ever known. Could that be true? Could terror and hate and fear be all he's ever known? She pushed again, and once more he cried out as if in pain. Suddenly, Heero jerked awake.  
  
***  
  
The baby boy was poked and prodded and put through the most intense medical examination ever. He was jabbed and stuck, and he cried the whole time. The cruel men just kept going and going, never stopping, never relenting, testing the child's limits. The child, the six-month-old baby, cried out in agony and fear...  
  
***  
  
Heero jerked awake. He was sweating. He was shivering. He was crying. He felt a small and gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up, startled. Relena was sitting beside him with a concerned expression on her soft features. "What...What are you doing here? How did you find me?" he asked confused and feeling vulnerable. His expression changed almost immediately. "What do you want?" he demanded. iWhat is she doing here? Why did she come here? What does she want? Those are all basically the same question...  
  
"I...I..." He is not going to intimidate me. "I came looking for you. I wanted to know what was wrong and to see if I could help. So tell me, what is wrong?" Relena said, as sternly as she could manage with the cold, closed expression he was shooting her way.  
  
"Nothing. It's none of your business. Just leave me alone. I don't need anyone. Go back to your posh living, Princess. I'm warrior, not a pacifist. I'm no good for you. Just stay away from me. Get lost. GO HOME!" he yelled at Relena. She was startled greatly by this and fled into the forest. She ran away from Heero, away from, his anger, and away from the killing machine that held him, his Gundam, Wing Zero.  
  
***  
  
After Relena left, Heero sat there for a moment, recalling his dream. The screams, the pain, the fear. The people. His...Mother? His...Father? Brothers or sisters? Other...Family? I'm so confused...I'm so scared...Relena... Relena was gone, and she probably would never talk to him again. Or so he thought. I can't go after her. I owe her nothing. If she's gone then she's gone...No! More death! The images of his dream kept resurfacing. Leave me alone! Please... Heero cried himself back into a fitful slumber.  
  
***  
  
You've got no choice babe  
But to move on, you know  
There ain't no time to waste, 'cause you're just  
To blind to see  
But in the end you know it's gonna be me  
You can't deny  
So just tell me why  
  
***  
  
Relena fled, far away from everything. She thought that she was heading back towards the institution, but she was wrong. It was dark and she couldn't see anything. She was heading farther and farther away from the institution, civilization, and Heero.  
  
***  
  
Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what  
It's gonna be me  
  
***  
  
Relena fled on and on into the depths of the unfamiliar forest darkness...  
  
*** 


	4. Search and Rescue

"It's Gonna Be Me" Part Four: Search and Rescue  
  
***  
  
Relena Peacecraft stopped suddenly. Her crystalline tears were still falling, her eyes wide with fear. Where am I? she wondered. I'm lost...Oh no... Relena heard a cracking noise behind her. "H-H-Hello?" she asked to the unseen appearance. Her answer was a menacing growl.  
  
***  
  
Heero Yuy sat in the hand of his Gundam, apparently fully recovered. He was no longer crying, and the tear streak trails were gone from his face. I wonder where Relena has ended up? he thought. Hmmm, too bad. I don't really care. Or do I? Heero was beginning to question himself again. Just great...Look what she does to me. I HATE THAT GIRL! Heero mentally reminded himself. Heero heard a faint rustling in the bushes to the left of his white mobile suit. "Show yourself now or I cut you down without a second thought." he said to his unseen enemy. Quatre stepped out.  
  
"Hello, Heero. That shiny black gun of yours is quite a greeting." Quatre commented dryly. "Now come and help me look for Princess Relena. I'm sure you're the one who scared her off. It's almost eleven a.m. standard and she hasn't come back to the institution."   
  
"Why should I go look for her? She's not my responsibility. I'm not a servant that ANYONE can order around." Heero bit back. "Besides, I don't want to go look for her."  
  
"Heero! Come on! You've got to help me! The nation will go to ruins! Pacifism will collapse! Peace will secede to exist! Wars will ensue! You have to help!" Quatre cried, clearly exasperated with Heero's stubborn nature. "Heero Yuy! Put away your stupid black gun, get away from that Gundam, and start looking for Princess Relena!" Quatre yelled. He glared at Heero afterward, daring him to say no.  
  
"Fine. Let's get this over with. I have better things to do." Heero turned and walked into the deep green forest.  
  
"I knew he'd come around..." Quatre murmured as he started off in the opposite direction.  
  
***  
  
A large, black wolf stepped barely into view. It growled at her. It's whitish-yellow teeth shown clearly against its black coat. It started to slowly circle. It kept its head low, and it's teeth born. Relena tried to step backwards, but she couldn't move. Oh no, I'm going to die. I'm going to be eaten by a wolf. This is not a good way to go. I can't go like this. Milliardo can't run the Sank Kingdom. The pacifist countries would go to ruins! "Help! HELP!" she cried as loudly as she could. But she heard no answer. "Help!!!!"  
  
***  
  
Heero grumbled and mumbled and growled to himself as he searched through the dark and forbidding forest that Relena had managed to get lost in. Stupid girl. Why did she have to go and get lost? Ugh, I hate women. Too much responsibility to get close to one. They're too picky and pushy. Then again, what do I know? I've never been close to a woman, save Miss Monica Lynn. She was the closest thing I had to a mother. He scowled angrily in the gloom. And then Romefellar murdered her. Murder, murder, murder. Everything ends in murder. Heero continued to search the forests with disturbing and controversial thoughts on his mind.  
  
***  
  
Quatre searched the forest. The more he searched the more discouraged he became. We'll never find her... I just know it... More war... "RELENA! PRINCESS RELENA!" Quatre called out. He too received no answer.  
  
***  
  
"Help!" Heero whirled when he heard the cry. Was that Relena? he wondered. "Relena?" he yelled to the surrounding trees. "Help!" he heard again. He turned in that direction. "Relena! Relena! I'm coming, Relena!" Heero Yuy, ice cold as his heart was took off at a dead run in the direction that Relena Peacecraft's voice came from. "I'm coming!"  
  
***  
  
Relena heard the distant cry of a male voice answering her own. "Relena? Relena! Relena! Relena I'm coming! I'm coming!" It was Heero's voice, she was sure of it. "Heero--" she tried to yell, but tripped and fell backward into a thick, gnarled thorn bush. The wolf that had been stalking her leapt. It landed squarely on her; it's teeth biting savagely into her arm, ripping the cloth of her already soaked coat, drawing blood. Relena screamed.  
  
***  
  
Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what  
It's gonna be me  
  
Heero heard the piercing scream filled with the purest of agony. He also heard the snarls of a wolf. He was nearing Relena, he was sure of it. She was in unimaginable pain. It hurt Heero to hear Relena in such fiery suffering. "Relena!" he yelled, desperate for a return call to give him direction. The mangled cries of pain coming from Relena's throat echoed all around him. "Relena!" he cried over and over in desperation. Heero was on the brink of tears. Look what she does to me. What is wrong with me? She's just a stupid girl. She means nothing to me... but even as Heero thought this, he knew it wasn't true. How scared he was becoming because of the viciously pain-filled cries coming from Relena only affirmed it more. "Oh, please Relena!" Then he heard it. A sobbing, scared, painful sob, "Heero!" And then he heard her scream again. Off he went, hopefully in time to save her.  
  
***  
  
Oh, finally... Heero is here... He'll help me... Relena thought all of this through the blinding light of the pain she was in. The wound on her arm was gushing red blood, and she knew little of her other wounds, except that she had multiple scratches from the thorn bush she was lying in. Oh Heero... Help...  
  
***  
  
Heero burst through one grove and thicket after another. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he ran into a thicket with a wolf. He gasped. A wolf and a very bloody, very scared, Princess Relena Peacecraft. "Relena!" he cried he lunged for her. The wolf turned on him immediately and bit into his hand with a powerful jaw. Heero yelped in pain. He pulled out the gun that Quatre had told him to leave behind and shot at the wolf. At first he missed. And the wolf snarled and snapped at him before lunging straight for Relena's throat. Heero swore violently out of anger at the wolf, and shot him. Just as he was about to come snarling and crashing down on bloody Relena, he hit him. The wolf came crashing down, but next to Relena, not on her. Heero stood there for a moment, shaking, his gun pointed at the corpse of the dead, raving black wolf. He looked over at where Relena lay. "Relena..." he said, unable to believe the pain his eyes shown him. Relena had a huge section of her right arm torn to shreds because of the initial attack of the antagonist. She had a ring of teeth marks on her shoulder and lower neck from where the wolf had tried to remove her throat. She was covered in scratches from the thorn bushes she reclined in. There was a bloody gash across her forehead and cheek, left there by a wolf's paw. "Oh Relena..." Heero collapsed to the ground beside her. "I'm so sorry..." he sobbed, gently touching her unmarked right cheek. "I'm so sorry..." he bent down to lightly kiss her lips when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He cried out in pain as the realization that he had just been shot struck him. Relena cried out in anger and surprise. Heero lay on the ground beside Relena in a crumpled heap as a palace guard stood over him. He mouthed something cursed at Heero, but Heero couldn't hear him. All Heero could hear was the blood throbbing painfully in his ears and the dull noise of Relena Peacecraft's crying. Faintly, as he slipped into swarming blackness, he heard, "You fools! What have you done?" It was Quatre's voice. "When Ms. Noin hears of this she'll..." Heero slipped into uncharted space. His mind.  
  
*** 


	5. Sad Choices and Reluctant Decisions

"It's Gonna Be Me" Part Five: Sad Choices and Reluctant Decisions  
  
***  
  
Relena awoke in a gleaming white hospital room. Everything was white; the sheets, the pillows, the curtain, the floor. There was beautiful sunlight streaming through the window to her left. She remembered being attacked by a wolf after running from Heero. What is today? Ooh, when I get my hands on Heero... Oh no! Heero! Suddenly everything came rushing back to her. Heero saving her, the bite on his hand, the tears in his eyes as he knelt over her to -- to what? Relena didn't know what he was going to do. But that didn't matter. She also remembered a guard shooting Heero in the side. "Paegan! Doctor! Quatre! Ms. Noin! Nurse! Guards! Someone, please answer me!" she yelled. To meet her request, everyone she had called for came barging into the room at once. It was a jumble of "Are you all right?" "Are you okay?" "How are you feeling?" "Can I get you anything?" She sat open mouthed at all the commotion. "Stop!" she cried, exasperated. "Paegan, how long have I been unconscious?"  
  
"Nine days, Miss Relena." he answered. He looked on her with the carrying eyes of a would-be father.  
  
"Thank you. I'm all right Paegan." Relena said, she couldn't help but smile at his sincere concern. "Quatre, where is Heero?" Everyone was quiet. Time seemed to stand still. Everyone looked at the ground, except Ms. Noin. Ms. Noin looked sadly at Princess Relena Peacecraft through the fringe of navy blue hair tossed in her eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Relena. Heero Yuy is in intensive care. The shot wound in his side is deep. When he hit the ground, he gave himself a good concussion. Possibly amnesia, we're not sure yet. He's in a coma at the moment. I'm so sorry my men were so clumsy." explained Ms. Noin, bowing her head in apology.  
  
Relena looked at the people gathered around her in stunned silence. "He's in a coma?" she repeated, not believing the words she heard. The doctor and the others all nodded their heads in affirmation. There were murmured yeses and apologies. "No... No... No! This can't be true! This can't happen! It's not supposed to happen this way! He's not supposed to die because he saved me! NO! NO! NO!" she cried. She slumped back in her bed and sobbed, wrenching the hearts of the ones watching. They turned away and filed out, one by one, until the only ones left were Paegan, Quatre and Ms. Noin. Noin shut the door and guarded it against intruders. No one was going to interrupt Ms. Relena's grieving. Paegan sat beside her, murmuring worthless words of comfort, holding her in his arms like a protective father. Quatre sat on the side of her bed, crying, murmuring along with Paegan.  
  
Ugh, Quatre thought sadly, love hurts like hell.   
  
***  
  
Relena progressed in health over the next few weeks, while Heero stayed exactly the same. He slept with no waking time in sight. Oh Heero, Relena thought one hot July morning, please wake up. Come back. I want you here with me... she trailed off in thought as her doctor came to lead her back to her room, explaining that she could leave soon, thinking that that would cheer her up. Before she left, Relena laid a gentle kiss on Heero's lips. For love, and for good-bye if I never see you again...  
  
***  
  
Relena was asleep in her bed when a clatter outside her room awoke her. She sat up, startled. "Who's there?" she demanded. She was frightened, and she pulled the covers up tightly around her bare skin. The doctors had wanted her wounds to breathe so she was requested to sleep with nothing on. At light of this request, she herself had requested something. A female doctor. "If any man is to see me wearing nothing, it certainly won't be you!" she had said to the surprised doctor. The door to her hospital room opened and in it stood a sagging figure. The man leaned heavily on the door for support. "What do you want?" she asked him, utterly terrified. "I'll call the guards if you come near me!" The man swayed as if he were going to fall then stumbled into the room, catching him on the end of her bed, he shut her door, and once again the room was dark. "What do you want? Who are you? Don't touch me!" she screamed. The mysterious young man stumbled closer. He was using the bed to guide himself.   
  
"R -- R -- Relena?" he asked. The word came out careful and labored. The young man collapsed onto the side of her bed, his head falling onto her stomach. Through the blanket, she could feel his labored breathing. "Relena?" he asked again, turning his head to face her in the dark. Through the gloom, she could just make out a tuft of wild dark hair and slim but strong arms with no shirt to cover them. He looked up at her with two round, confused eyes that reflected what little light was in the room.  
  
"Heero?" she asked, scared that the answer would be no, or that she would wake up suddenly, lying in her hospital bed, without Heero.   
  
"Relena..." he mumbled. He clung to her, as if for dear life. He buried his head in her chest and blankets crying, begging for comfort. Relena wrapped her arms around him, holding him, gently rocking, crying along with him, happy that he was there with her. Suddenly, as if a dam on a river had broken, he spilled everything. He told of his dream, of his heartless killing, of the slaughter of the only mother he had ever known, lovely and loving Ms. Monica Lynn. And then, taking the breath from her in horror, he said this: "Relena, you are lucky. You have retained your innocence. I have not. I lost it so long ago. Dr. J sent me on a mission when I was seven, to infiltrate and destroy an Alliance military base. I went in, I set the explosives, and I blew up the complex. I turned around and was surrounded by large, evil soldiers. They grabbed me roughly and towed me to head quarters. I was interrogated, but I said nothing. They sat me in an isolated chamber with one of their top interrogators. He was top because he would do anything to get what he wanted. I refused to talk; I refused to let out a sound, not even of pain. But, he did it. I didn't talk, but he made me scream. He hurt me, badly. He scared me, he took my innocence. I passed out, sometime during his painful 'interrogation'. I woke up in a room, with Monica sitting beside me, a worried expression on her face. She asked if I was all right and I said, 'I was raped.'" Heero stopped suddenly, sobbing uncontrollably. After a while, he began to shake and his crying stopped. "Relena, it's coming back. I'm going to go back into the coma. Relena, please, find my family, send me home." Heero passed out, his pulse slowing his breathing evening. Relena held him and cried, swearing she would do as he asked.  
  
***  
  
The next morning the doctors took Heero into his room. Quatre, Paegan, and Ms. Noin stayed behind to talk. Relena looked them straight in the eye and said, "This is one of the hardest things I will ever have to say and one of the most painful decisions. Noin, search all of our files, as well as Romefellar's, and the colonies' for any trace of Heero's family. Even though it will hurt me to see him leave, I want him sent home, to the colonies. I want him back with his family, just like he asked." Relena sat down and cried, thinking this the last she would ever see of her beloved Heero Yuy.  
  
***  
  
There comes a day  
When I'll be the one  
You'll see  
It's gonna...it's gonna be me  
  
***  
  



	6. Heelo's and Good-bye's

"It's Gonna Be Me" Part Six: Hello's and Good-bye's  
  
***  
  
Relena stood on her balcony, looking once again at the beautiful coast of her country. She hadn't seen it for so long after being in the hospital for six and a half weeks, that everything seemed new again. The ivory curtains and the wooden vanity chest and mirror. Everything was familiar yet still somewhat foreign. She sighed. She walked back into her room and lay down on her ivory covered bed. Ms. Noin walked in at that moment.  
  
"Miss Relena, I'm sorry to disturb you. I searched through all the databases at my fingertips for Heero Yuy's family. I believe I found something." she explained.  
  
Relena's breath caught in her throat. "You found something? How sure are you?" Relena asked. "So soon?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Relena. I'm pretty sure. Perhaps we should go check it out? It's on Colony 001. We could question the family, confirm that it's them..."  
  
***  
  
Two days later, Relena Peacecraft boarded a large white shuttlecraft headed for Colony 001. Oh Heero, I hope this is them. I truly hope so, she thought, she gazed sadly out the window to the diminishing planet Earth. Heero...  
  
***  
  
Thirteen hours later, the shuttle docked with Colony 001. Relena disembarked slowly, remembering when her father had been murdered on this very colony. Relena walked over to an information center. The teller looked up and smiled. The man blinked twice when he recognized who was standing before him. "Well, ah, Princess Relena, it's, ah, it's a pleasure to meet you, here, or finally, or, um, how can I help you?" he babbled. He blushed furiously at his mistake.  
  
Relena smiled sweetly at the young man. "I need to know the address and directions to the house of a Miss Carrie Irish. That will be all thank you. Unless, you know of a quick transportation there...?"  
  
"Um, well, uh, no, I'm afraid I don't, Your Highness. I, um, err, her, ah, address, yeah, that's it, is, um, Complex Nine, Block Forty-Two, Stellar Drive. She's a sad one, she lost her family about seventeen years back, I believe." he replied shyly. He stumbled and bumped across the words out of embarrassment again.  
  
"Thank you." Relena said as she turned and left. C9-B42-Stellar happened to be close to where her father had been murdered so Relena knew the way there. It was a posh area, where diplomats and hotels were stationed. Relena wandered over to Stellar Drive, then followed it down to Complex Nine, and around a windy path to Block Forty-Two. There she stood facing a huge home, a mansion of sorts. Whatever it was, it was beautiful.   
  
The large flat she was staring at consisted of huge floor to ceiling windows in the front portion, all the way to the roof. The rooms beyond these windows consisted of a kitchen, a living room, and what seemed a family room. Through a partially open door, a dining area could be seen with a long table. The rooms were made of polished wood floors, and the furnishings were classic. There was a large, plush, galaxy design carpet in the living room atop the polished wood oak floors. The family room also had a large carpet, but this one showed more the design of a solar system on it. Going up from the living room was a large wood and glass staircase leading to the second level. In that second level, was a large burgundy carpeted room, with pictures of a tropical rainforest on Earth. The room's furnishings were black in color and velvety in texture. There was a large black curtain that could be pulled across the floor to ceiling window to give a bit of privacy. The other room on that floor seemed to be a work out type area. It had a multitude of exercise machinery. It also had a computer in the room. The rooms beyond the foremost were a mystery for the doors on the second level were shut. Impressive, thought Relena. Relena walked up to the door to the magnificent dual-platform flat. She took a deep breath and pushed the summons beside the door just as a woman wearing a long navy blue dress with fiery jet-black hair stepped down into the living room from the stair well leading upstairs.  
  
Relena watched the woman as she neared the door. So, this is Carrie Summers. She reminds of Heero. She has the dark hair, but his is lighter, more brownish colored... she came to attention and smiled politely at Miss Summers as she opened the door.   
  
"Can I help you?" she asked. "Oh! Princess Relena Peacecraft! Come in, please come in!" She stepped out of the way to let Relena pass into the living room. Relena looked more closely at the lavish furnishings. They were indeed soft, she noticed as she sat down in the comfortable chair Miss Summers had motioned towards. "To what do I owe the pleasure of such esteemed company?"  
  
Relena could tell that there was much pain that this nice woman was hiding. "I have come at the request of a beloved friend. He requested--" Relena was cut short when a young girl, not much older that she, walked in the room. She had dark colored hair, almost black but still brown, and she looked about seventeen. She had the same ocean-colored eyes as Heero did.   
  
"Mother! Can I please clean out Japa's room? It's been sitting there, with no one in it, and I'm getting tired of your depression over that horrid event almost seventeen years ago!" the girl vented. She suddenly noticed their stunned arrival. "Oh! Oh my! I'm so sorry, Princess Relena! I didn't notice you there. Please excuse my outburst."  
  
"No, no it's fine. Things like that happen. Besides, you didn't see me here. And who am I to impose on any normal household proceedings?" she said, managing a weak smile. She glanced at Miss Summers. "What might your name be?"  
  
"Oh, of course. My name is Aliana Jae Summers." she said quietly. She was rather subdued after venting in anger in front of Relena. "May I ask the reason of your visit?"  
  
"Of course. As I was saying, I have come here at the request of a beloved friend. He requested that I search out his family and return him to them. You see, he's in a coma, and he has never known his family. He was taken when he was a child. His family supposedly murdered. I had Ms. Noin look through every database available to us, and your name came up as the only possibility. I have come to ask for any information on a lost son or nephew or brother. Anything would be useful." Relena explained as gently as she could for Miss Summers looked as though she would burst into tears at any given time.   
  
"I was born a twin." started Aliana. "My brother's name was Japa. Japa Ay Summers. When we were six months old, a man came and slaughtered Father, Grandmother, and our older brother, Jix. He tried to slaughter mother but he missed mostly. She has a large scar... But anyway, he didn't bother with me. Probably because I'm a girl. He took Japa though. Mother lived and took me from the family that almost adopted me. But since then, we have searched but found nothing of any Japa Summers." she told, tears in her eyes. Her mother was silently weeping.   
  
Relena stared at the floor for a moment trying to compose herself. She looked at the woman and the young lady that reminded her so much of Heero. "What did he look like? What would he look like now?" she asked carefully.  
  
"Well," said Carrie, finally putting in her say through her tears. " He would have dark brown hair, and blue eyes. He would probably be a bit rebellious at this age. He was a kicker, I'll tell you that. And when he was in a bad mood, he let everyone know." she sighed sadly. "He would be my little warrior. My protector. My baby boy."  
  
"Well, give me a quick DNA sample from both of you and I'll be back shortly." Relena said, The sooner I know, the better, she thought to herself. She got a quick DNA sample from them and said her good-byes and thank you.   
  
***  
  
An hour later, Relena returned to the glass home. She walked up and pushed the summons on the door. Aliana opened the door for her and ushered her inside. Her mother came down stairs and sat across from Relena on a large, plush couch beside her daughter.  
  
"I sent the DNA samples to Ms. Noin. She scanned them and compared them to Heero's. Heero is the boy I'm talking about. He has dark hair, blue eyes, and he's seventeen. He's also rebellious and he is a soldier." Relena paused for a moment before continuing. The two women in front of her gasped. "As I said, Ms. Noin compared them and..." she trailed off, looking at the floor.  
  
"And...?" they persisted, eager to know the truth.  
  
"And Heero Yuy is you Japa Summers. He is you twin brother and your son." she said, as she addressed the two women sitting in front of her. "I have your lost young man. I'll have him sent to you immediately if you can get an in-home doctor to watch him. He is in a coma, remember?" Relena knew she was babbling, but she didn't care, Heero was going for good. It seems we just said hello and now it's good-bye. Forever...  
  
The two women cried out for joy. They hugged each other and thanked Relena repeatedly. "Oh, she found him! We've found him! Oh, we have Japa back!"  
  
***  
  
All that I do  
Is not enough for you  
Don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like that  
When finally you get to love  
Guess what, guess what  
  
*** 


	7. Welcome to Your New Life, Complete With ...

"It's Gonna Be Me" Part Seven: Welcome to Your New Life, Complete With Opportunities  
  
***  
  
Relena said her last good-byes to the deep brown haired Aliana and her ebony haired mother, Carrie. As the doctor escorted the comatose figure of sleeping Heero Yuy, Relena stopped him suddenly, and looked down at Heero's peaceful face. She noticed his family watching her intently, as was the doctor and his team. She leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on his forehead. For good-bye, she thought. Then she kissed his lips as a tear fell from her eyes on to his cheek. For love, my beloved Heero Yuy... Relena turned and fled, crying to her hotel room where she wept for hours before falling asleep and awakening on a shuttle beside Paegan, headed for the capital of the Sank Kingdom. She closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep to flee the on coming tears of loss over Heero Yuy.   
  
***  
  
A young man awoke to a young face leaning over him. "Mother! Mother! Japa is awake! Come quickly!" she cried. The lady leaning over him looked back at him. She had dark, dark brown hair and blue eyes. She looked at him with the light of joy in her eyes. "Oh, you're awake! Finally!"   
  
"Where am I?" The young man she called Japa asked. "Who are you?"  
  
A woman ran into the room. Her jet-black hair was tied in a loose braid and she was wearing ordinary trousers and a loose oriental design tunic. "Oh Japa..." she started crying happily and put his face in her hands and kissed his forehead. "I'm so glad you're awake! I'm your mother; you can just call me Mother. And this is your twin sister, Aliana." She pointed at the young girl with the dark brown hair. The girl smiled at him. Are you feeling all right, Japa?"  
  
"Japa. Japa. Is that my name?" he asked, saying the name softly to himself under his breath. "Yes, yes, I feel fine." He looked up at the two women. How old am I? Is Japa my name? I have a twin? What do I look like? What happened to me? he wondered.  
  
"Yes, Japa is your name. Your full name is Japa Ay Summers. You just turned eighteen a week ago. We don't know how you fell into the coma, but you've been in it for six months. Would you like to see what you look like? I have a mirror..." she trailed off as she handed Japa the mirror. He looked at himself. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and he was somewhat thin. Probably from the coma...he thought. Japa's mother and sister sat down on the edge of his bed and talked about the family. While they talked, Japa surveyed his room. His ceiling had the galaxy painted on it, with the light in the center looking like the bright center of the universe. There was a large black curtain hanging across one wall. When Japa asked what it was for, they explained that the entire wall was glass and the curtain was for privacy. He just nodded and continued his surveillance of his room. His carpet was plush and white, and his walls were white, too. The blankets he was lying in were silk. They consisted of white sheets, a black comforter, and a silver blanket with silver pillowcases. He had a sculptured metal bed stand with a white and black lamp. His dresser was also the polished silver metal, and so was the desk for his computer and communications terminal.   
  
After Japa had been fed, he fell asleep comfortably. The doctor was called in the next day to give him a complete physical. He checked out perfect and was allowed to leave his bed for the first time in six months.   
  
***  
  
Everything was perfect for the next eleven months. He finished school and was found to be a brilliant student with an incredibly high I.Q. He graduated with honors, top of the colony. He excelled in science, engineering, and computer skills. He was also an excellent strategist and mechanical designer. Soon after graduation, OZ showed up at the colony, looking for Colony 001's famed designer and strategist. They learned the address of his home after threatening the head master with the genocide of his school. A woman in a slim fitting uniform and her chestnut hair in a braid trapped against her skull walked up to the glass house and knocked. The sun glinted off of the glasses she wore just as it did the floor-to-ceiling windows of the front portion of the house. The boy's mother opened the door, wearing a long red dress. She had been getting ready for a posh party and had just finished her hair and make-up. She was trying to put in her other earring as she opened the door.   
  
"May I help you?" she asked politely.   
  
"I am Lady Un, one of OZ's top military officers. I have come looking for Japa Ay Summers. He is to be drafted as a military strategist and engineer." she explained smartly. She stepped into the house. "Where is he?" she asked.  
  
Japa's mother smiled greatly at Lady Un. It was an honor to be drafted by OZ, especially for something so ranking. "Just a moment, I'll go get him. I'm sure he'll be thrilled!" She ran upstairs, holding up the hem of her dress. "Japa! Japa! Come here!"  
  
Japa looked up from his computer terminal in his room when his name was called. "In here, Mother." he said, looking out his bedroom door. She came hustling in.  
  
"Oh, Japa! This is such an honor! Come down stairs at once! There is someone here who would like to speak with you." she beamed.   
  
"Yes, Mother." Japa close up the program he had been working on. And followed her downstairs. He was wearing tight fitting black pants with an Oriental blue, white, and silver design on black, jacket-like tunic. He looked at the woman in the military uniform warily. "What can I do for you?" he asked politely.  
  
"Come with me. I am Lady Un; I work for Treize Cushranada, leader of OZ. I have come here to draft you as our new engineer and strategist. This is quite an honor. Please say your good-byes and come with me." she explained in a flat tone.  
  
"Oh! Japa! You are so lucky! I can't wait to tell my fri--" Japa cut his mother off sharply by saying, "No. Never." through clenched teeth. His mother stared at him in surprise. "But, Japa, this is such an honor, why?" she asked, completely baffled at his behavior. His sheer loathing of the offer made her utterly confused.  
  
"I will never work for OZ. I do not believe in OZ's ways. You can take your honored military offer and leave. I'm not working for you." he explained hotly. Japa turned and stalked up the stairs to his room. Lady Un did nothing but scowl at his back and leave, calling her escorts behind her. Japa's mother ran upstairs after she left.  
  
"Japa! Japa, what are you doing? That is a very high honor that she walked up and handed you! Why did you refuse?' she asked, the look in her eyes one of distress. Japa had never done anything this outrageous.  
  
"Mother, please, stop. I want nothing to do with OZ. They give a bad feeling. I know that something isn't right about them. Something is missing. Like peace." he explained. His mother gave up and left for her party.  
  
***  
  
Every little thing I do   
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what  
It's gonna be me  
  
*** 


	8. Attack, Defend, and Meet Old Friends

"It's Gonna Be Me" Part Eight: Attack, Defend, and Meet Old Friends  
  
***  
  
Japa paced restlessly for the next few days. They were there, constantly, hounding him into this deal. He continued to refuse but they never relented. What about them don't I like? he wondered. Why do they put me on edge? On the defensive?  
  
This practice continued for almost a month. Then the news came that Treize Cushranada was in hiding. An uprising began, even on the colonies. Forces began to split from OZ and become the Treize Faction. This faction was deadly; they'd do anything for Commander Treize. The entire civilian colony was wary of them. If they even suspected a factionist, they stayed out of his or her way. Permanently. End of story. Good bye to that person's social life. Japa easily picked out the factionists as if they were circus performers. He steered clear of them and OZ, who had laid off on him to stop the Treize Faction. It happened about two months after Treize disappeared.  
  
***  
  
Japa awoke to sirens blaring and a voice saying over the loud speaker, "The colony is under attack! The colony is under attack!" Japa hurried out of bed and into his mother's room. She was there, frightened, holding a scared and crying Aliana. Japa ran over to them and hugged them both murmuring comforting words as the siren continued to blare. A large mobile suit's shadow fell through the open curtain. Outside his mother's window stood a Taurus suit. "All citizens are to leave their homes immediately and go to the Cross Section Park. If you do not comply, the colony will be destroyed."  
  
***  
  
Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Howard, and Wue-fey Chang all stared at the screen in surprise. "They're gonna blow the colony?" Duo said, his mouth gaping. Wue-fey slapped it shut. Duo rubbed his jaw and glared at Wue-fey. "What did you do that for?" he asked, still rubbing his jaw.  
  
"Because it's a bluff. They won't blow the colony. It's worth too much." he answered.   
  
"Yes, but these soldiers were trained by OZ." Trowa pointed out. "OZ will do anything to get its way. Plus, these men are desperate. I say we head over there immediately."  
  
"But we can't leave the Peacemillion unguarded." said Duo. The Peacemillion was the Gundam pilot's new base of operations. It was a large white space ship that was roughly semicircular. Their Gundams were housed in the maintenance bay nine decks below the lounge they were presently in.  
  
"Hey you guys, the Peacemillion has Leo and Taurus suits. If we get in any serious trouble, we'll just holler atcha to get your butts back here before we blow up. But other than that possibility, we're fine." put in Howard. He was the designer of the Peacemillion and he also repaired the Gundams. He always wore Hawaiian pattern shirts, tan shorts, and thong sandals. He had lost the hair on the top of his head, but he still had some gray rimming his cranium along with his goatee mustache. He always talked like he was a surfer and wore sunglasses, too.  
  
"But--" all the Gundam pilots engaged in a heated argument, trying to decide if they should go or call the bluff.  
  
***  
  
Japa, Aliana, and Carrie dressed and ran to the Cross Sections Park. The entire sector of the colony was huddled in a group in the center of the park. When the other colonists from this sector saw the wealthy Summers, they admitted them into the center of the group. They surrounded the family in order to offer what little protection they could. After so much loss from that one family alone, and all the support they had given the colony, they were valued. They were herded and pushed, and jumbled, and separated. Eventually, Carrie Summers ended up on the outer edge of the mass, with Aliana in the center and Japa between the two.  
  
A large man wearing a captain's uniform sauntered over to Miss Carrie Summers, and grabbed her roughly by the arm. He hauled her up onto a small stage set up in the park for afternoon performances and said, "Listen to me, colonists. This woman dies here and now as an example to any whom are hiding or even thinking of opposing us. If anyone tries anything, then one more dies. After that, we leave and the colony gets blown to smithereens." He pulled out a military issue handgun from the belt around his large waist. "Say goodnight." he said to Carrie. She was crying and she squeezed her eyes shut. She mumbled, "I'm coming to meet you, honey..."   
  
In the mass of wriggling bodies, someone screamed out, "NO!" Japa pushed forcefully past the other colonists. He ran, jumped, and did a high round house kick to the officer's face. He landed crouched. He stood up and grabbed his mother's hand and towed her into the throng of people. Just as she was captured and tugged into the center by the swarm, a strong arm grabbed Japa from behind. The soldier pulled and brought Japa hard to the ground on his back. He cried out in pain. The officer then proceeded to brutalize Japa's abdomen with forceful kicks. Soon, one of the other soldiers dragged him to his feet. He was bruised and bloodied, but he had the look of a Hell raiser in his eye. He lashed out with his feet and hit the first soldier in the face, sending him sprawling, blood gushing down his face from the nose that was now broken. Japa threw the soldier holding him over his shoulder. He started to run for the crowd, but he was held back once again, this time, the officer had him. The officer dragged him up on stage. Suddenly, Japa yelled out, "I want Wing Zero!"   
  
***  
  
Onboard the Peacemillion, the Gundams continued their argument. Howard had left the room, but returned just as alarms started blaring all over the ship. The argument dropped immediately.   
  
"Guys! You know Heero Yuy's Gundam, Wing Zero? The one the Quatre brought us last time he came up from the Sank Kingdom? Well, it's trying to blow up the space doors in the maintenance bay to get out." explained Howard. The Gundam pilots headed for the maintenance bay nine decks down. When they arrived, they saw Wing Zero throwing a fit inside the bay. There was no pilot, only the Gundam acting irrationally all on its own.   
  
"What is going on?" asked Duo. They other guys all mumbled that this was the strangest thing they had ever seen. They felt an explosion vibrate through the Peacemillion. They looked up to see Wing Zero making its way through space.   
  
All the pilots, along with Howard, ran to the bridge. "Track it! Where's it headed?" they asked the operator at tracking.  
  
"Well sirs, it's headed for the colonies. To be specific, it's headed straight for Colony 001. And it will be there in 90 seconds." Before he finished, the pilots were in their Gundams, headed for Colony 001.  
  
***  
  
Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what  
It's gonna be me  
***  
  
"I want Wing Zero!" he yelled again. The captain looked at him in surprise. Then, recovering, he pulled out his handgun, and aimed at Japa. A collective gasp rose from the crowd as a large shadow smothered the captain and his audience. The captain ignored it and fired. Something came between him and his victim, and the bolt ricocheted back to hit him in the head. The captain fell back, his eyes staring at nothing, silent, a hole in his head.   
  
Japa looked up. Standing over him was a large white mobile suit. It had covered him in its hand. The suit laid its hand down flat. As if in his head, he heard, Climb on, Heero Yuy. Japa looked blankly at the mobile suit. Heero Yuy? Who is Heero Yuy? wondered Japa. Suddenly, his mind filled with a blinding light. Tears began to fall. He shivered even though he wasn't cold. Pictures were flooding through his mind. Snatches of conversations, old and familiar voices, a beautiful face. Japa stumbled onto the outstretched hand. His mother came running over. She stepped back, startled, when the mobile suit closed its hand around Japa and stood up, keeping him from everyone. Protecting him. Everyone looked up as three more mobile suits landed. They all looked somewhat alike. They were all Gundams. The crowd started murmuring uncertainly. The cockpits for the Gundams opened and three figures in flight suits jumped down. They stared straight for the Gundam that held Japa Summers. His mother was crying hysterically, afraid that her son had been crushed. The three figures walked over to the Gundam and started climbing it. The suit shook them off. They all fell towards the ground, the crowd screaming, believing that these three people were going to die. But the three suits they came in caught each one of the pilots and held them gingerly in their open hand. They were moving their arms about and apparently shouting at the mobile suit holding Japa. The mobile suit opened its hand and Japa stood up. Even on the ground, the crowd could here them swear in disbelief. "Japa! Japa!" his mother cried. The boy looked down at her. He seemed different.   
  
After a lengthy conversation with the three in the pilot suits, the Gundam lowered Japa to the ground. His mother and sister ran to him and gave him a hug. He felt stiff. "Japa, what's wrong?" they asked, curious about his cold shoulder.   
  
"My name is Heero Yuy." he said looking at them. "I am a Gundam pilot. I am Japa Summers. But I didn't grow up him. Goodbye, Mother, Aliana." Wing Zero picked up Heero Yuy and placed him in the cockpit. The doors shut, and Heero, along with the other three Gundams, shot off into space, headed for Peacemillion.   
  
Heero Yuy, strongest Gundam pilot, ruthless killer, had returned.  
  
***  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
